Tom Ryddle
by Cris Snape
Summary: Reagan Kendall acaba de llegar al sanatorio mental y no tardará en conocer al paciente de la celda número siete de la unidad de aislamiento. Historia escrita para el reto "Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**TOM RYDDLE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto _**"Te boggartizarás de terror"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

Reagan Kendall prestaba toda su atención a las explicaciones de la enfermera Towner. Era su primer día de trabajo en el sanatorio mental y deseaba empaparse de toda la información posible para evitar cometer errores en el futuro. Siempre había sido una chica extraordinariamente perfeccionista y muy crítica consigo misma; le había costado un gran esfuerzo conseguir empleo en aquella clínica, una de las más reputadas del país, y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de demostrar a todo el mundo su extraordinario talento.

La enfermera Towner estaba a punto de jubilarse y Reagan ocuparía su plaza durante un tiempo indefinido. Estaba bastante segura de que le gustaría trabajar allí y deseaba encontrarse cómoda desde el principio. Durante algunos años había sido divertido probar suerte en diversos lugares, pero a esas alturas de su vida necesitaba estabilidad. Si todo marchaba bien, su novio pediría una plaza como policía en la ciudad y podrían comprarse una casa e instalarse allí de forma definitiva. A Reagan le gustaba el lugar, había empezado a llevarse bien con los vecinos y estaba convencida de que en aquel sanatorio podría prosperar.

Llevaba toda la mañana recorriendo las instalaciones y ya había tenido ocasión de conocer a algunos pacientes. El edificio era de estructura moderna, tenía todas las paredes pintadas de un blanco inmaculado y un buen número de pasillos contaban con grandes ventanales desde los cuáles podían verse el lago y el bosque colindantes. Reagan tenía especial interés por conocer a la doctora Joanne Rice, directora del centro y psiquiatra de prestigio internacional.

—Quiero que conozca al señor Ryddle.

La enfermera Towner se detuvo. En ese momento caminaban a través de un pasillo largo y estrecho, con ventanas pequeñas y enrejadas y con puertas de seguridad a la entrada y a la salida. Allí se encontraban los pacientes más peligrosos, algunos de ellos con pasados delictivos y la mayoría demasiado violentos como para convivir con otros enfermos. La enfermera Towner sacó un llavero de su bata blanca y buscó la llave que abría la celda número siete.

—Thomas Ryddle ingresó en el centro hace casi una década. Físicamente está muy deteriorado y en más de una ocasión hemos contemplado la posibilidad de sacarle del módulo de aislamiento, pero es mentalmente inestable y ataca físicamente a todo el mundo. La última vez estuvo a punto de arrancarle los ojos a una pobre chica. De eso hace dos años y, aunque se le ha evaluado en numerosas ocasiones, los psiquiatras no han creído conveniente sacarlo de aquí.

Reagan asintió. No era la primera vez que escuchaba una historia como aquella y no se sintió ni mínimamente impresionada. Creyó que la enfermera Towner procedería a abrir la puerta, pero siguió hablando. Tenía un tono de voz monocorde que podría haberle resultado aburrido a cualquiera, pero Reagan encontraba muy interesantes y útiles todas sus explicaciones.

—Unos jóvenes encontraron al señor Ryddle caminando junto a una carretera, en Escocia. Estaba desnudo y fue hostil con ellos, insultándolos y mostrándose confundido y violento. En principio, fue ingresado en un hospital psiquiátrico de Edimburgo, aunque no tardaron en traerlo aquí. A la policía le costó muchísimo trabajo identificarlo, pero gracias a su ficha dental descubrieron que se trataba de Thomas Ryddle, quien llevaba fuera del sistema desde los once años. Nadie sabe qué ha hecho durante toda su vida, aunque él parece tener una teoría bastante interesante al respecto.

—¿Qué teoría?

—El señor Ryddle asegura que es un mago. El brujo tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos. El único capaz de alcanzar la inmortalidad.

Reagan alzó una ceja. Había escuchado historias mucho más peregrinas que aquella. Muchos de sus pacientes se habían creído magos, extraterrestres o mesías redentores.

—Pronto accederá a su ficha médica. Podrá ver qué medicamentos está tomando y será la encargada de administrárselos cuando yo me vaya. Si es que hace buenas migas con él, por supuesto.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—El señor Ryddle no tolera la presencia de prácticamente ninguna persona. En todo el tiempo que lleva ingresado, sólo se ha mostrado relativamente cómodo conmigo. Cuando otro individuo entra en su celda, se pone histérico y en alguna ocasión ha sufrido ataques que lo llevan a la inconsciencia. Otras veces, ataca con todos los medios a su alcance. Por ese motivo está atado a la cama.

—Si no se muestra conforme conmigo. ¿Buscarán a alguien más para que lo cuide?

—Confío en poder convencerle para que sea dócil con usted.

Reagan pensó, no sin razón, que el personal de la clínica había decidido que la nueva se encargara de una tarea que a todos les resultaba del todo ingrata, pero no pensaba quejarse. Le parecía injusto hasta cierto punto y también consideraba que sería una buena oportunidad para demostrar a todos su gran valía.

—Aparte de medicarle, también tendrá que lavarle y curarle las heridas que pudieran aparecer. Cuando noto que su ánimo está tranquilo, lo desato para que pueda pasearse por la habitación. También le ayudo con las comidas, por supuesto. Me gusta hablar con él mientras tanto. No siempre es amable y seguramente le insultará todo el tiempo, pero es fácil de tratar una vez se le conoce.

Finalmente, la enfermera Towner introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Había conseguido que Reagan sintiera gran curiosidad y deseaba conocer a aquel hombre, pero recibió una última advertencia.

—Ante todo, nunca se confíe cuando esté cerca de él. Puede parecer amistoso y afable y será entonces cuando más peligroso se vuelva. El señor Ryddle se cree superior al resto de la humanidad y no le importa hacer daño a los demás para conseguir su objetivo vital, que no es otro que escaparse del centro para conquistar el mundo.

Reagan sonrió, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. La enfermera Towner había fruncido el ceño e incluso la señaló con un dedo.

—Estoy hablando en serio, señorita Kendall.

Recuperó su cara más profesional de inmediato. La enfermera Towner asintió con un movimiento seco y al fin abrió la celda. Las paredes estaban acolchadas y eran tan blancas como las del resto del centro. No había ventanas y el único mobiliario era una cama metálica en la pared de enfrente. Sobre ella, un anciano flaco, arrugado y de piel muy pálida parecía dormir. Reagan podía escuchar su respiración errática y se preguntó si estaría enfermo.

La enfermera Towner se acercó a él y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Fue entonces cuando Reagan pudo ver su rostro, huesudo y sin nariz. Las venas se marcaban en su cráneo sin pelo. La recién llegada no pudo evitar estremecerse de espanto cuando el anciano abrió los ojos y la miró. Estaban inyectados en sangre y repletos de una malicia que la hizo comprender que su compañera no había exagerado al tacharlo de peligroso.

—¡Sucias muggles! ¡Salid de aquí ahora mismo!

—Buenas tardes, señor Ryddle. ¿Son esas maneras de recibir a la señorita Kendall?

—¡Cállate, perra!

—¡Señor Ryddle! Cuide su vocabulario. No le consiento que me hable de esa manera.

Por su tono de voz, la enfermera Towner no admitía réplica. Reagan observó detenidamente al paciente, viendo cómo retorcía las muñecas para intentar librarse de las ligaduras que lo mantenían prácticamente inmovilizado. Suavizó su expresión como si pretendiera aparentar cierta mansedumbre, pero la furia seguía presente en sus ojos y en su lenguaje corporal.

—Ya has estado aquí antes. ¡Vete!

—He venido a presentarle a Reagan Kendall. Ella será la encargada de sustituirme cuando me jubile. ¿Recuerda que se lo expliqué hace unos días?

—¡Cómo si me importara!

—Espero que sea amable con la señorita Kendall. Es una gran profesional y voy a darle indicaciones precisas para que pueda ocuparse de usted. Noto que ahora está muy nervioso, pero cuando regresemos mañana la traeré conmigo para que me ayude con su aseo personal y durante el paseo. ¿Está de acuerdo?

El paciente fue incapaz de seguir disimulando. Estalló en un ataque de ira y comenzó a retorcerse sobre la cama, gritando como un loco, tan fuerte que Reagan temió que fuera a poner nerviosos al resto de enfermos de aquella planta.

—¡Putas muggles! ¡Engendros asquerosos! Cuando recupere mi magia y mi poder seréis las primeras en pagar por todas estas humillaciones. Os torturaré hasta que me supliquéis que os mate. ¡Haré que os arrepintáis, perras!

Reagan pensó que Towner volvería a reprenderle, pero la mujer se limitó a asentir y le indicó con un gesto que la acompañara al exterior. Cerró la puerta con llave nuevamente y sólo entonces volvió a hablar.

—Dejemos que se calme. Tendrá que tomarse su medicación en un par de horas, así que estará bien.

Reagan asintió y fue incapaz de decir nada. Debía reconocer que al final sí que se sentía un poco impresionada por el señor Ryddle. Había tratado a muchos enfermos, pero ninguno parecía tan seguro de su fantasía como él. Durante un instante, creyó que ese hombre podría cumplir con su palabra. Afortunadamente, la visita continuó y sus sentidos se apaciguaron. Thomas Ryddle sólo era otro paciente más y se acostumbraría a tratarlo. Para eso era una gran profesional.

Mientras las dos mujeres proseguían con su labor, en el interior de la celda el anciano iba calmándose poco a poco. Odiaba estar allí, encerrado por esas criaturas inmundas e inferiores. Si tuviera su magia podría darles su merecido, pero no la tenía.

Durante toda su vida, había temido a la muerte con todas sus fuerzas. A los quince años había tenido un encontronazo con un boggart y ya entonces se había transformado en su cuerpo sin vida. En ese momento, lord Voldemort se sentía estúpido porque había dedicado toda su vida a alcanzar la inmortalidad y había sido incapaz de comprender que existían cosas peores que la muerte.

Si se encontrara nuevamente con aquel boggart, se vería amarrado a una cama de hierros horribles, a merced de los muggles y con su cuerpo decrépito y vacío de magia.

**FIN**

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
